Under the Mistletoe
by Jacqlynn-Frost
Summary: Dave is over at Johns house for Christmas, and they both end up getting stuck underneath the mistletoe. It leads to confessions and things, so if you don't like rated M Yaoi, then don't read this story. DaveXJohn Huge chance of OOCness. R&R please! Yes it's out of season, but I don't care.


**A/N Okay, so I wrote this because of something that I saw on Facebook. It's really out of season, but I don't give a shit. I hope that you guys like it and that I didn't to bad of a job. If I did, oh well. That's what practice is for, right? lol. But anyway, there is probably a huge chance of OOCness here.. Yea.. This is the first JohnXDave fanfic that I've written, but hopefully it's not to bad. **

**Warning: This does contain yaoi, which means smutty guy on guy relations (Sex and stuff). It is rated M for a reason, and if you don't ****like, then just don't read it.**

**Criticism**** is always welcome, and I hope you all enjoy the story!**

* * *

You're name is John Egbert, and it's Christmas time again. There is something special about it this year, though. Dave Strider, your best friend, is visiting you for the season. You felt so giddy when your dad said that he could come. You've had a huge crush on Dave for a few years now, but you've tried to suppress those feelings. You didn't want Dave to turn away from you because you had a crush on him. This is why you constantly said, 'No homo', to everybody. It would be awful if it leaked out that you really were a homosexual, and also had a crush on one of your closest friends.

You and Dave are currently sitting on the couch watching something on TV. It's around eleven at night, but neither of you are tired, so you both decided to stay up until you crashed. While the two of you watched the movie, you felt yourself stealing glances at Dave. His blonde hair falling perfectly around those damn shades that he never takes off. He looks like an angel to you. A sexy angel that has the power to make you drop to your knees, and beg for him to- No! Your thoughts cannot go there right now. Dave suddenly moves to stand, and you let out a little yelp of surprise.

"Chill out, dude. My legs are just falling asleep, so I'm stretching 'em." Dave says as he looks at you. At least you think he's looking at you. It's kinda hard to tell with his shades on.

"So, you're just going to stand there?" You ask, quirking an eyebrow.

"I was actually planning to just walk around the room a little..." Dave says back to you as he begins to walk. You jump up, and start to walk next to him just because you can. You see his eyebrow quirk above his glasses, but he says nothing.

After a few seconds of walking a little around the room, Dave stops because he started getting pins and needles in his leg. You can't help but laugh at him a little, and he lightly pushes you and tells you to shut up. The goofy smile still stays on your lips as you wait for Dave to recover. As you're waiting you look around the room, and, for some unknown reason, you thought it would be a good idea to look up.

As soon as you look up, your face reddens. How could you have not noticed _that_ being there before? When did it even get there? You wonder if you should look away and pretend that you didn't see it there, but you can't move your eyes away. Dave eventually notices your blush and follows your gaze up to where the mistletoe is hanging. He looks back to you and smirks a little.

"I guess there's only one thing to do.." He says softly, leaning forward a little. Your eyes finally breakaway from the mistletoe, and your hands instinctively go to Dave's chest and try to stop his movements. Dave quirks his eyebrow at you again.

"What's wrong, Egderp? You wouldn't want to break a Christmas tradition, would you?" He asks, his smirk still in place. Why did this have to happen now, of all times!? You had a hard enough time trying to keep from exploding and just saying that you like him and his stupid coolness!

"O-of course not! It's just.." You trail off at the end. You don't want to say that it's because you've had a crush on him, and you're afraid that you might just let it slip out.

"Just what?" Dave ask, his voice still low.

"I want you to take off your shades first!" You say quickly without thinking. Dave's smirk drops for a split second, and then it's right back on his face. He then slowly slides them off of his face, and for the first time you're staring into his eyes. You're so transfixed on those red orbs that you almost don't notice him start lean forward slowly.

Your attention is drawn back to the current situation, however, when you feel his lips press to yours. His lips are kind of rough against your own, and it feels really good. Not that you had anything to compare it to, but that doesn't really matter right now, _Dave Strider_ is kissing you!

You have had so many dreams about Dave kissing and cuddling with you, and now one of those things is actually happening! You decide to push your luck, and lean a little further into the kiss. Dave doesn't seem notice, or he just isn't objecting. You're going to have to go with the later of those two, because you could swear he pushes a little more into it as well.

After a few moments, Dave pulls away which leaves you feeling dizzy in the best possible way. You breath in and out slowly as you look at the other. Your heart is beating so fast as you look into those red orbs. Partly because you just kissed the only person you've crushed on, and partly because your afraid of how this will change things in your relationship. What if he says that he just really wants to stay friends? You don't think you could take that right now.

"John?.." Dave says, snapping out of your internal turmoil. You fully look at him again, and he looks deep into your eyes, you gazes locking.

"Y-yea?" You respond, mentally cursing yourself for how shaky your voice sounds.

"I think.. uh.." He trails off. You tilt your head to the side a little, and look up at him with a fake curious expression. You know that he is going to say that the kiss didn't mean anything and that you two should just stay friends.

You focus on mentally bracing yourself for the words that you know are going to come. He doesn't say anything though, he only looks at you for a second more before leaning forward again. Your eyes betray a slightly confused look at the other, but all your confusion is soon put to a stop when his lips brush against yours for a second time.

Your heart begins to beat faster, if that's even possible, and your mind grows fuzzy again. Somewhere in the back of your mind you are wondering why Dave is kissing you again, but the overwhelming joy that you get to kiss your crush twice pushes the thought farther and farther into your subconscious.

You press into the kiss gently, and your heart nearly skips a beat when Dave noticeably presses back. You slowly move your arms to wrap around his neck, and you feel his hands move down to your waist. He pulls you a little closer, and he begins to move his lips against yours. It catches you off guard a little, but you quickly recover and begin to move your lips against his too.

You stand on your tip toes to press your lips against his more firmly, and your eyes slid close as you tangle your hands into his blonde hair. He pauses for a moment and you think that he might pull back, but instead his arms wrap around your waist, pulling your body closer to his. His lips continue to move against your's and you feel his tongue run across your bottom lip, the feeling making you gasp in surprise.

He took the opportunity to gently slide his tongue into your mouth. Your mind goes fuzzy and shuts off for a moment, making you stall for a moment. You recover quickly, though, and your tongue shyly moves forward to meet his. The tips of your' tongues touch and pause for a moment, before they begin to slide against each other and intertwine.

In all of this, you try to hold back sounds that are trying to escape your throat, because your sure that they sound really needy. However, when he pulls you closer, making it easier for him to kiss you more deeply, a sound escapes your throat that sounds like a half moan, half whimper. And you can't even bring yourself to care anymore because this feels _so good_.

He seems to like this noise, because the kiss gets more needy than it was a moment ago. His hands are now running up and down your sides as he breaks away from your lips. He then proceeds to kiss along your jaw and down your neck, which makes you tilt your head to the side, allowing him to have better access. He bites down on your neck, before he starts sucking at and wow. Okay. That feels good. It feels even better when he starts running his tongue over the abused flesh. More quite whimpers and moans are escaping your open mouth, as he moves to bite at a lower spot on your neck.

His hands go up and down your sides once more before he slips them under your shirt, and you gasp again because his hands feel really good on your skin. The're kind of rough and it feels amazing against your smooth skin. He slides them up your sides slowly, before he moves them to gently ghost his thumbs over your hard nipples. You bite your lip to stifle a moan, and arch into the touch. He runs his thumbs over them again, before he pinches them.

"D-Dave.." You breath out quietly, and he groans softly against your neck. His hands tease your nipples a little more before he starts lifting your shirt up, and he moves away from your neck so he can lift the garment over your head. He then throws it onto the floor and his hands return to rest on your hips, and his head ducks. He then rolls his tongue over one of your nipples and your hands go back to tangle in his hair as a needy whimper escapes your throat.

He flicks his tongue against your nipple again, forcing more sounds out of you, before he takes it into his mouth and sucks on it hard. You let a louder moan, and you bite your lip in hopes that no more sounds will spill out. You're head rolls back, as he grazes his teeth against the hardened peak. By this point your biting your lip so hard you think it might bleed, and it's still not fully surprising the sounds that are trying to tear out of your throat.

You can't believe that you're doing this with Dave Strider, the only guy that you've ever day dreamed about. He is the one that you always wanted to do this with, and he was the one you were saving yourself for. It sounds cheesy to you, but you could really care less right now. Especially since he moved his mouth away and blew cold air onto your hardened nipple. He then moves his mouth to the other one and repeats the previous actions. By the time he pulls away your back is arched and your biting your lip hard enough to draw blood again.

He pulls away and stands up fully, his red eyes looking straight into your blue ones. His hands continue to stroke up and down your sides as his eyes search yours. He opens his mouth, but closes it again, as if trying to decided weather or not to say something. He must have got over it quickly because he opens his mouth again, and this time, words come out.

"John.. Is this okay? I mean, are you sure okay with doing this?" He asks, and for once you can clearly hear the concern in his voice. The concern does make you tilt your head a little though, and your eyebrows slightly nit together. Why would he be asking that? If you weren't okay with this you would have pushed him away when he tried to kiss you a second time. Hell, you probably wouldn't have let him kiss you the first time!

"Why wouldn't I be okay with this?" You ask, your voice slightly shaky to. He stares at you for another moment and he looks like he's contemplating what he's going to say next. Or how he's going to say it, you're not sure which, because you're not a mind reader.

"Because you're always saying 'no homo' and things like that.. Just thought that this may be crossing a line if it's going where I think it's going to go.." He trails off and looks down at the floor. He looks sad, and it makes your heart feel heavy. You left your hand to his cheek and those red orbs glance up at you.

"Dave.. This is okay. It's okay because I think I'm in love with you.." You say before you fully understand the words that just came out of your mouth. A blush spreads across your cheeks at the realization, and his eyes widen. He doesn't say anything for a moment, and you think he's going to leave and never come back, but then a small smile spreads across his face. He leans down and kisses you lightly again. He pulls back just a little, so your lips aren't fully pressing together but they're still brushing against each other ever so teasingly.

"I love you too John." He whispers against your lips, and this time your eyes widen. You didn't have much time to react, though, as he pressed his lips back to yours. You were momentarily stunned from the confession, but you got over it, and pressed back into the kiss. He runs his tongue along your bottom lip again, and you open your mouth to allow him entrance and let your eyes slide close. His tongue slides into your mouth, and your tongue moves to slide against his again. Your tongues tangle, twist, and slide against each other.

After a moment, Dave starts to pull his tongue away. He teases your tongue while doing so, and you take the hint and follow his tongue into his mouth. Dave then starts to suck on your tongue, and you can't help the moan that escapes your throat at the feeling. He sucks on it for only a few more seconds before breaking away from the kiss. A string of saliva connects the two of you, and it breaks and hits both of your lips.

Dave doesn't waste any time to start attacking your neck again, biting and sucking on it. You're sure that there is going to be a hickey there later on, but you really couldn't care right now. You tilt your head to the side, giving him better access to your neck, moans falling freely from your lips now. your hands are roaming all over his body, one eventually tangles in his hair, as the other slides under his shirt.

You love the feel of his skin underneath your palm as your hand roams across his chest. As your hand moves, your finger tips accidentally brush across one of his nipples. He lets out a keen, and you take that as a sign to do it again. He makes the noise again, and this encourages you to do more. You brush you thumb over the now hard nub, before taking it between your thumb and index finger. You pinch, and rub at it as Dave's hands start to wander along your naked torso again.

His hand begin to wander downwards until they reach your butt, where they give a soft squeeze. You let out a gasp, which ends in a soft moan. It felt a little strange, but a good kind of strange. He does it again, causing your hips to move forward slightly, and this time he rolls his hips into yours. The sudden friction against your member sends shivers up your spine, making you moan lightly. When he repeats the actions, you roll your hips into his. He lets out a low groan, and his mouth moves from your neck to your ear.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" He whispers seductively into your ear, sending more shivers up and down your spine. You don't trust yourself enough to speak, so you settle on nodding. He lays a small kiss to the skin underneath your ear, before he pulls away fully. He grabs your hand and he leads you upstairs and towards you room. Once you're there he shuts the door behind the two of you and leads you to the bed.

Once there, you sit down while he takes off his shirt, and you soak up the sight with your eyes. He's gorgeous. That's the only way you can think to describe his toned chest. His skin is tanned in the best way, thanks to the Texas sun. You bite you lip again at the sight, and he smirks at you.

"Like what you see?" He asks, the comment making you blush and look at the ground. He leans over you, one of his hands going to support himself so he doesn't collapse on top of you. His other hand moves to you chin, and lifts your head until you look into those hypnotic red eyes of his. He stares into your eyes deeply before he leans in and kisses you again.

You kiss him back, and when his tongues prods at your lips, asking for entrance, you automatically open your mouth for him. His tongue instantly moves to tangle play with yours, making you let out a pleasurably sigh. You soon find one of your hands tangled in his blonde hair again, while the other roams over his bare chest.

The hand that was originally under your chin, is now on you'r shoulder, gently pushing you back. You don't fight as you slowly fall backwards onto the bed underneath you. Dave hovers over you, still kissing you deeply, while his now free hand moves down along your torso again. His hand reaches the hem line of your pants, where he gently rubs the skin with his thumb, before he continues downward. His fingers ghost over the bulge in your pants, making you moan quietly into his mouth.

He rubs you again, but a little harder this time, and you moan louder. You lift your hips, so that his hand is pressed more firmly against you. You can feel him chuckle into the kiss, and normally you would be embarrassed, but it just feel so good. He keeps rubbing you for a little while, making you a moaning mess. After awhile, he breaks the kiss and starts trailing small ones down your neck and torso. He starts nipping lightly at your skin as he kisses lower and lower, making you gasp.

He lowers himself to the floor, supporting himself on his knees, as he nips at the skin above the hem line of your pants. His hands start to work on undoing the button and zipper, as his tongue drags along your skin. Once he gets your pants undone, he slowly pulls them off, tossing them to somewhere in the room. He looks back up at you as his hand once again rubs at your erection through your boxers.

You keen, and before you know it, his hand is gone. Instead, both of his are resting at the hem of your boxers. He slowly pulls them off, his eyes never leaving yours as he does so. Once your boxers are out of the way, he looks down at your length, and you're suddenly very conscious of the position that you're in. You feel a little vulnerable underneath his gaze, and that scares you, but also excites you at the same time.

His eyes continue to take you in, before his eyes rise back to meet yours. He leans down, his hands resting on your hips, and slowly licks from the base of your length to the tip. You let out a rather loud moan, and your hands tangle in the sheets on your bed, in hopes that it would help you feel more grounded.

He brings one hand to hold up your length, so that he can take the head into his mouth. He sucks on it lightly, dragging his tongue along the slit and licking up the precum that had gathered there. You grip the sheets tighter, moans spilling freely from your mouth again.

He twirls his tongue around the head a few times, sucking harder after each time, before he starts taking more of you into his mouth. His tongue is all over you, and the waves of pleasure that are crawling up and down your spine are driving you crazy. What he doesn't take into his mouth, he's stroking with his hands. You can feel the pressure building inside you, and you grit your teeth, trying to hold it back.

"D-Dave.. Ah! I'm g-going to c-cum.." You say through your clenched teeth, but he doesn't pull off. Instead he only sucks harder, his hand stroking you faster, as if the words had only encouraged him. You moan loudly again, and instead of fighting it, you let go. You cum hard inside of his mouth, and he swallows all of it. It is one of the hottest things you have ever seen.

As you lay panting on the bed, you watch him with lust filled eyes. That felt great, but you needed more. You can feel yourself hardening all over again just from the thought of what you want him to do to you. It also helps that Dave is still stroking your member.

You force yourself to sit up, your head spinning a little, and you use your hands to pull him into another kiss. He kisses you back, his tongue instantly coming into your mouth to play with your tongue once again. You can taste yourself on his tongue, and though it's a little strange, all you can think of right now is how much you want him.

You want him to make you his over and over again. Your hands go down to the hem of his jeans, and your fingers start fighting the buttons and zipper. You make quick work of getting his pants undone, before you try to get them off, but the fact that he is still kneeling stops you. You break the kiss and a whine slips out of your open mouth.

"Excited much?" He asks, looking at you with lust filled eyes. You push him gently, while you pout at him.

"I-I can't help it. I want you. Now." You say, your voice coming out heavy and breathless sounding. He bites his lip and pushes you back onto the bed, before standing up. He slides his pants and boxers off at the same time, and you take him in with your eyes. His legs are long, muscular and tanned, and his member is standing at full attention. He's bigger than you are, but not by much, and you lick your lips as you look at it. You want to touch it, taste it, and, more importantly, have it inside you.

He moves closer to the bed, and you move backwards, so that he has room too. He climbs onto the bed, and settles himself in between your legs, leaning over you. You keep your eyes locked on his as you slide your hand down his chest until it reaches his stiffened member. You wrap your hand around the flesh, and stroke it experimentally. He bites his lip and lets out a low moan, his eyes slipping closed.

You stroke his length again, a little harder this time, and he let's out another moan. You continue to stroke him, and every now and then, you rub you thumb along his slit, smearing beads of precum. You move your hand faster, and try stroking him in as many ways as possible, trying to see how many different sounds you can get him to make. They're like crack to you, and you feel like you can't live without those beautiful noises. You want to continue to stroke him until he falls over the edge, like you did moments ago, but he grabs your wrist, stopping your movements. You give him a confused look as he pulls your hand away from his length.

"I want to be inside of you when I lose it.." He says, and you blush in return. It did, however, make you feel better knowing that he wanted this as well. Not that you had any doubt in the first place, but it's still nice to have that reassurance.

"Then take me. Dave, please I'm begging you." You say, your voice coming out like a husky whine. He smirks at you a little, probably because of the way you sound right now, but you can't help it! He's the one that made you like this, and you need him to take care of it. Now.

He adjusts his position on the bed, so that he's sitting in between your legs. He pulls out a small bottle of lubricant from his sylladex, and sets it down next to him. He then nudges your legs until you bend your knees, so that he has easier access to your entrance.

You look at the ceiling, and try to calm some of the nerves that have started bubbling up inside of you. You didn't really know what to expect, but you told yourself that Dave purposely wouldn't hurt you. You trusted him, and you wanted this with him. Even if you felt vulnerable right now, you knew that he would stop if you really wanted him to. That thought gave you comfort.

You suddenly feel a cold digit rubbing against your entrance, which makes you jump. Dave looks up at you, and without skipping a beat, he's leaning over you again. His lips meet yours, and you're thankful for the slight distraction. You wrap your arms around him, holding him tight, as you feel the finger slowly push into you.

He pushes in until his finger is to the knuckle, and then he pauses to give time to adjust to the strange intrusion. After a few moments, he starts to slowly thrust the finger in and out of you. It still feels a little strange, but not exactly bad either. When you feel another finger start to gently push into you as well, you feel your grip on his shoulders tighten out of reflex.

He breaks the kiss to whisper in your ear, telling you to relax, that it's okay, and that he won't hurt you. You try to focus on his voice, and you force yourself to relax for him. The fingers slowly start to move, gently scissoring and stretching you. You bite your lip to stop any noises that might try to escape your throat, as you breath deeply. It hurts a little more this time, but you tell yourself that it's not that bad, and that it'll get better.

As Dave's fingers continue to stretch you, they brush against something inside you that disintegrates almost every drop of pain and replaces it with pure pleasure. You let out a loud moan at the feeling, and he brushes that spot again, making you keen. He continues to abuse that spot as he stretches you, and you barely notice as he adds a third finger. He continues to thrust his fingers for a moment before he pulls them out, making you whine at the loss.

"Are you read?" He ask, his voice filled with lust.

"Oh god, yes!" You say breathlessly, practically begging for him. You need to feel more of him inside of you, and you need it now. You feel him nod, and he grabs the lube and spreads it over his length. You then feel the tip of his length press against your entrance, and you force all of your muscles to relax.

He slowly starts pushing into you, and you bite your lip hard at the pain. You're breathing deeply now, as you try to adjust to the feeling. He pauses to give you some time to adjust, and you're so thankful for that fact. The only thought that keeps you from telling him to pull out, is that soon you would be feeling as good as you did only moments ago. With this thought in mind, you nod at him to keep going.

It continues this way for the next couple of moments, until he is in you fully. You're still breathing heavily, as he whisper encouragements in your ear. You take a few moments to adjust to the pain, and just how full you fill. After a few moments you move your hips experimentally, and you notice that the pain wasn't as bad. It was still there, but it had just subsided a little.

Dave starts to move his hips slowly, thrusting shallowly in and out of you. He continues to thrust, and the pain continues to lessen. After a few more shallow thrust, you feel him brush against that spot again, and you arch into him.

"T-there! Please!" You say, rather loudly, and he obliges, thrusting into that spot again. You keen loudly, your hips coming up to meet his. This seems to encourage him, as he begins to thrust a little faster. You keep moaning loudly as he keeps hitting that spot, and your legs go to wrap around his waist.

"S-shit John.." He says in a low, husky voice. He thrusts deeper this time, and hits that spot a little more head on this time, making you almost scream. It just feels so good that you can't help but scream. Your mind is going blank and all you can think about is how Dave is making you feel, and that you need more.

"Harder! Please, oh god, harder!" You moan out. He does as you wish, and slams into you, making you scream. Your nails dig into his back as he continues to thrust into you like that. It's perfect, too much, and not enough at the same time, but god does it feel wonderful. You once again feel the pressure building inside of you, and you don't think you can hold back this time.

"D-Dave, oh god.. I'm going to.. Ahhh~ c-cum!" You try say in between moans, and seconds after you said it, you release. White flashes over your eyes, and your mind goes completely blank as your orgasm washes over you. With a call of your name, you feel him release himself inside of you, which only adds to your pleasure.

He pulls out of you, and collapses on the bed next to you. You both lay there breathing heavily as you come down from your highs. You look over at him, still panting a little, and he pulls you into his arms. You gladly snuggle with him, and you pull the blankets over the two of you. You aren't worried about cleaning up right now, as you just wanted to snuggle with Dave. You rest your head on his shoulder, as you start to think. There's one question that you need to ask him.

"Dave?" You ask, to see if he's still awake, or if he already fell asleep. He hums in response, and you clear you throat, trying to find a way to put it into words. You figured being blunt was probably the best way to go, that way there wouldn't be any confusion.

"Are we.. uh.. dating now?" Your voice is quite, and for a moment your scared that he didn't hear you. But when you find his lips against yours again, you know that he heard you. You kiss him back, but he pulls away far too quickly for your liking.

"Hell yea we're dating now. You're all mine." He says, and pulls you closer. You smile at the thought of being 'all his', and that thought puts your mind to rest. You let your eyes slide close, and feel his breaths even out as he slips of into sleep. You relax and with the rise and fall of his chest, it's not long before you fall asleep as well.

* * *

**A/N Well, there you have it. Smut. I hope you all liked it, and if you did, please leave a review. Stay awesome you guys!**


End file.
